


Kinktober Special Watersports

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [20]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Urine Play, Watersports, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Natsu knew when it began, it began on a mission with Elfman, he didn’t know it wouldn’t end there. What he hadn’t expected it would end with him on his knees with his family using the brand new piss pot.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Elfman Strauss, Natsu Dragneel/Everyone
Series: Kinktober [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521806
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kinktober Special Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober Special: Water Sports

Natsu knew when it began, it began on a mission with Elfman, he didn’t know it wouldn’t end there. What he hadn’t expected it would end with him on his knees with his family using the brand new piss pot.

-x-

Natsu Dragneel knew when it began, he just didn’t know where it was gonna end with him. The day it began he was on a mission with Elfman. The two were pinned down by enemy fire, they were just biding their time. Natsu noticed Elfman was trembling. “What’s wrong?”

“I uh...I gotta go...” he blushed.

“Go? Go where?”

“I mean I gotta go...” he looked down.

Natsu realized. “Just...pee your pants man!”

“That...isn’t manly!”

“Then just do it on the wall!”

“I can’t, not with you watching.” Natsu sighed. He put up a fire wall, that gave them a few minutes. If Elfman wasn’t focused this would go badly for them.

“Okay, I have an idea, just close your eyes.” Elfman nodded and obeyed. Natsu undid his pants and lowered his fundoshi.

“Natsu?!” He gasped as his penis was pulled out.

“Just keep your eyes closed and relax. I’ll take care of you.” Elfman took some deep breaths. He had Natsu’s warm hand on his penis firm and different then his own, his hot breath ghosting over his manhood. “Now just visualize a urinal and let it go.”

Strauss obeyed again, it wasn’t long before his golden liquid flowed. His piss poured into Natsu’s mouth, rushing over his tongue, and going down his throat. Elfman was a good boy and kept his eyes closed, visualizing a urinal as he peed. The thought that he was pissing into Natsu’s mouth was scratching at the back of his mind.

As for Natsu, there was a blush growing on the pinkette’s face. The smell was so powerful, it was making his head fuzzy, but the taste was possibly more overpowering than the smell. ‘There’s so much!’ he kept drinking and drinking, till the last few drops dripped onto his lips.

Elfman’s bladder was empty, but now Natsu’s dragon belly was full. Natsu fixed up Elfman, so no one was the wiser. The taste lingered on his lips. When their enemies ran out of juice Natsu and Elfman attacked, the dragon slayer fighting with a hard on the whole time.

-x-

Elfman swore he would never breathe a word of this to anyone, and he kept that promise, but he couldn’t forget that it happened. He had kept his eyes closed the whole time so his mind was running rampant trying to picture it. Strauss wanted to do it again…

He’d get his chance with a monster hunting mission. Elfman invited him along. The monster was tough, blind but tough, it had a very powerful sense of smell and hearing. So the two were staking out the creature’s den, down wind waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

Elfman felt that urge again. “Natsu...I gotta go!” he pleaded.

“What?!” Natsu blushed. “You can’t be serious!”

“I am, I have to go!”

“Fine go in some bushes.” he gestured to the trees and plants for cover.

“I can’t if I do, I could alert the monster.” Elfman gave him a look. “Please...”

“F-Fine...just close your eyes.” Natsu stood up, Elfman saw the boy blushing and a stirring in his pants. He did close his eyes, and Natsu undid his pants and fundoshi again.

Dragneel hated to admit it, but since drinking Elfman’s piss the last time, he’s been revved up. The idea has crossed his mind a few times, but he didn’t know how to bring it up. Now he was being offered a chance on a sexy tan platter. By the time he settled between Elfman’s legs, he felt his cock aching.

Elfman felt his penis twitch as Natsu held his cock, that hot breath on his cock, it took everything he had from getting hard. He sighed as he began to pee, his golden liquid spilling into Natsu’s mouth.

While he drink Elfman did the unthinkable, he looked. He watched Natsu drink his piss, it was the hottest sight he had ever seen. ‘He looks so happy!’ He gulped and licked his lips. ‘Is he enjoying drinking my piss!’

Natsu’s dick was straining in his pants, not a drop was wasted. “Enjoy that...Natsu?” he smirked and Natsu blushed.

“You watched!?”

“I did, look at this!” Elfman brought his foot down to groin, pressing his erection.

Dragneel groaned. “Elf...man...”

“Let a man help you out!” Natsu’s following moans woke up the creature, but Strauss took it out easily enough, while the pinkette basked in the afterglow of his orgasm.

-x-

After that it got easier and easier to get Natsu to drink his piss. He’d excuse himself to the bathroom and Dragneel would follow. After drinking his piss, Elfman would jerk him off. He kept his control up and would jerk off to the glorious moments they shared.

Elfman was struggling to keep his own arousal in check, but it turns out he didn’t have. Natsu’s hot lips on his penis, the little piss slut sucked him as he peed and his iron will cracked. His cock hardened and slipped from Dragneel’s lips.

Natsu moaned. He got a golden shower, Elfman’s pee raining over him. It was so warm and made his skin tingle. “Oh fuck Natsu I’m sorry!”

He thought he had fucked up, but instead Natsu came in his pants. It was such a mess. “Elfman...”

“So manly!” he had Natsu take care of his erection, seeing what that hot mouth could really do for him. He couldn’t keep this manliness to himself, he had to share it.

He brought Natsu to the boy’s dorm. While everyone was trying to shower and wash up, he had Natsu get on his knees for his kind of shower. Elfman let his stream flow.

Dragneel moaned, as the golden liquid pelted his face, pecs, and ran down his abs. Eyes bulged, and Gray was about to kick Elfman’s ass until. “Ahhhh!” Natsu moaned, as his cock rose in excitement.

“Who wants in?” Elfman asked.

“Fuck!” Gray wasn’t hard yet, but he was going to be. Alzack came over and aimed his dick at one of the most powerful wizards in the guild. He began to pee, hitting Natsu with his stream.

Gray closed his eyes and began to piss on Natsu as well. With all the pissing going on it even got some other boys into it. Jet and Droy stepped up to pee on him to, getting his back and ass.

Natsu basked in the streams, moaning as four streams pelted his hard muscles. His sensitive nose could tell, each guy’s piss had a very distinctive smell, but as they all mixed together on his body...it made his head spin. He began to jerk off as they peed on him.

Elfman jerked off to the show. ‘So manly!’

-x-

Word got around, and Natsu’s popularity in the guild grew. He drank piss, visited the boy’s guild for a golden shower, sometimes guys would get hard so he had to suck them off. Elfman didn’t mind, manly bonding he called it. What was a few hand jobs and blow jobs between friends.

When Laxus heard, he brought them an idea to kick things up a notch. So on their next trip to the boy’s dorm, the guys entered to find Natsu naked and stuffed with Elfman’s cock. There were runes and script written across his chest.

“Piss Pot!” Natsu rode Elfman’s cock, mouth hanging open. Laxus, Gray, Gajeel, Alzack, Max, Freed, Bickslow, Jet, Droy, and even Loke got into the fun. Thanks to Freed’s runes, no one got hard despite the erotic showing.

“Ready boys?” Laxus asked.

“Hell yes!” they cheered.

“Now pee!” The command triggered a second set of runes and the men pissed themselves. Their golden streams were magically pulled to Natsu’s mouth. The runes, piss pot, made all the urine flow right into Natsu’s mouth. It was like a magical funnel.

Elfman groaned as drinking piss made Natsu hornier, his ass hugging Elfman’s cock tighter. He bucked and fucked his piss pot.

Everyone drained their bladders into Dragneel, the pinkette loving every drop. “Holy shit look at him go!” Laxus moaned.

“Hot damn!” Gajeel growled.

It lit a fire in Natsu’s belly having him crave more and more. His arousal burned bright as his own bladder began to fill. Elfman’s bucking and thrusting brought him to climax. As Natsu’s orgasm rode out, his own bladder came undone and he pissed himself.

‘He’s tight...too tight...’ Elfman came, cumming so hard he pissed himself, flooding Natsu with cum and piss. He pulled out, and his hole tightened up.

“Guys...more...” Natsu moaned.

“What do you say men, shall we reward him?”

“Aye!” Freed used his runes and multi scripted Pee, and slapped it on everyone. The guys peed again showering Natsu in piss. He moaned. He was being covered in hot golden liquid again moaning like he was getting a hot shower after a long day’s work.

Not an inch was missed, streams were crossed, and the pee ran over his muscles and skin, forming rivers as they joined together. Natsu would smell like them for days.

Natsu had no idea it would come to this, but he enjoyed being everyone’s piss pot.

End


End file.
